SpringBonnie's Soliloquy
by Sky the white dragon
Summary: The beginning from the eyes of a giant golden rabbit... (A Prologue and Preview to an upcoming story)


What we had wasn't life… We had a purpose, we had a job, but; if you ask me, it wasn't life.

After all, how can a robot have a life? At the time, that didn't really occur to me. My world used to be so simple. My partner and I would go on stage, we'd pick up our equipment and, after the guests and patrons for the morning arrived; we'd start our show.

Each show was usually three minutes long and consisted of cheap jokes, half-done songs and a few small words with the children and the occasional parent. We did that at least 7 times a day…

It was pathetic, but it was what we loved. The audience was always a big part, to me anyways. My partner preferred staying on stage, only coming down for a birthday or another special occasion.

I, on the other hand… _liked_ being with the people. Maybe it was the slight alienation brought on by the stage or the desire to be with others carrying over from the animal I resemble. Either way, usually it was me that walked the crowd.

I was never put off by the families, no matter who they were or what they did to me; be it hanging on my arms, pulling on my ears or smearing pizza sauce all over my soft, synthetic fur. I always greeted them with the recorded lines that flowed from my metal jaw.

The children were always the one thing we both agreed on; they were the most important thing. I would pick them up, swing them around; cuddle them if they desired. Those moments were the highlights.

That was the day; at night, the two of us truly got a chance to be us.

At night, my best friend preferred the stage almost as much as he did in the day. Always-spending hours "tuning" our instruments and "fixing" the props…

In all honesty, I don't think that he was ignorant to the fact that it was the employees that made sure the various paraphernalia was properly set; he was choosing to ignore it.

I, well I told myself, had better things to do. If putting up decorations and deciding what kind of ribbon would adorn my throat the morning counted as " _better_ ".

If you've been to the Diner, you'll know that it is…

Hmm…

Well, it _**was**_ a colorful place. It certainly wasn't like that when I started. I'd seen cardboard boxes in the street with more personality.

I put up the banners, the streamers and balloons; when I saw a child drawing a picture, I went over and asked if I could tape it on the wall. I nearly broke myself to pieces several times climbing up and down ladders that really weren't built for someone like me; but with the occasional aid of my other, the jobs got done.

My very favorite decorations, by far, were the magenta, glow-in-the-dark stars that hung from the ceiling. I remember a child once brought a poster of the constellations and allowed me to see it. I had meticulously placed every single one in an attempt to perfectly replicate the night sky.

The night sky that I had never seen.

Be honest; did you ever consider the fact that I, being what I am, had ever seen the outside? Well, let me tell you; I hadn't.

It was a…I guess you could call it a dream; a dream that my partner constantly tried to get my to abandon. He never missed the opportunity to remind me that we were not human, that we had no right to live or dream.

That the most we would ever experience were the stories and tales of the children who insisted on telling us of their day.

I never responded; I knew it was true.

To his credit, my friend never insulted my dream; just pointed out why it wasn't realistic. I sometimes suspect that maybe he had the same dream…

At around 5:50, the two of us would make sure that all signs of whatever we happened to be doing through the night were cleaned up and returned to our designated places.

That was life and all things considered, it could've been so much worse.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize that until a small, timid boy and man clad in purple with a sinister smile came into my life.

That's when everything went wrong…

* * *

 **This is a preview and prologue to an upcoming FNAF story I'm writing.**

 **Please Review as it makes me so happy and a little less depressed. :)**


End file.
